


Alternativa

by Zaileth



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: Era un asunto serio, y era capaz de todo para salir victorioso de él.





	Alternativa

**Author's Note:**

> Corto texto que aborda el problema de Edward con cierto alimento.

Era un asunto serio, bastante a su parecer, alarmante desde el momento en que supo que a partir de los dieciocho ya no había marcha atrás. No tomar cartas en el asunto era dar por perdida la batalla, y todos sabemos que Edward Elric nunca se da por vencido.

Reconoce que a veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios, intercambio equivalente ¿no? Solo que en esta ocasión no tiene que juntar las palmas, únicamente necesita levantar un poco el brazo, dirigir su mano al frente y tomar el vaso.

Debería resultar fácil, pero está tenso, y cada movimiento lo siente forzado, como si el automail (que ya no tiene) estuviera oxidado. Percibe los ligamentos de cada uno de sus dedos, unos estirándose, otros contrayéndose, incluso juraría escuchar un rechinido mientras sucede.

Traga saliva, su palma sintiendo el frio del recipiente, delatando la frescura del contenido. Traga saliva, y mira al liquido como su fuera su mayor enemigo. _El dolor te hace mas fuerte_ , se dice para tomar valor.

– Nii-san, si no te gusta no lo hagas – lo de Alphonse es una suplica, por que lo ha visto desde el otro lado de la mesa e intuye que lo siguiente no será nada agradable.

– Calla, Alphonse – su hermano no se ha dado cuenta de que su comentario ha sido suficiente incentivo.

Y así, Edward, se bebió hasta el fondo el vaso de leche. Por que sencillamente no puede permitirlo, si antes lo hubiera sabido, que Alphonse sería mas alto que él, habría hecho algunas modificaciones en la transmutación humana, como quitar algunos centímetros.

No le queda mas remedio que hacer el sacrificio, de beber la odiosa leche, hasta que llegué a algún resultado.

– Nii-san – se lleva la mano al estomago, de pronto a sentido como si tuviera una licuadora dentro suyo. Alphonse lo observa cada vez mas preocupado, pues se ha puesto verde y parece que pronto volverá el estomago – ¡Nii-san! – una estela de humo ha sustituido a su hermano.

Y aquel que de pronto siente que el retrete es su mejor amigo, solo puede pensar en alternativas. Ya decía él que la leche no podía tener algo de bueno.

**Author's Note:**

> Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
